ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora's Critter Vacation Revue
This is the Summer Vacation Version of Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown That Stars Sora, Goofy and The Marc Davis Style Type Critters. The Show Will Ran Every Memorail Day to October. Because the show was a Vacation Revue, the characters in the show were put into vacation outfits for their various acts. Characters Sora - The Master of Ceremonies of the show, Sora is Kind, Heroic and Brave Young Man Who Ever Lived. He wears His Raccoon Hat and Explorer's Outfit. Goofy - Sora's Co-Host Who wears a Miner's Hat and His Outfit from A Goofy Movie. Skye - An Octopus Who Appears in a Segment with a The Dog (Dressed Like a Cowboy). She Might be the Recycle Version of Dolores from the Country Bear Vacation Hoedown. Carly - An Female Chicken Who Appears in Achy Breaky Heart Segment. Wears a Blue Dress and Gothlic Hair Style. Andy - A Squrriel who loves to sing and tap dance, appears in this version of the show in place of The Weasel. At various times throughout the show, the bears can be heard offstage running here and there, trying to get away from him. In the finale, he manages to get on to the top of Sora's hat and finally reveals that he only wanted to break into show business with the Critter Animals and People. Larry - Larry is never seen, but only heard in the projection booth as he runs here and there to fix light bulbs, change projections, alter backdrops, etc. He can be heard from time to time running backstage, constantly out of breath. Voice Cast *Haley Joel Osment- Sora *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Rob Paulsen - José Carioca *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito *Jess Harnell - Brer Rabbit *Matt Vogel - Kermit the Frog *Alyson Stoner - Isabella *Ariel Winter - Gretchen *Isabella Acres - Katie *Cymphonique Miller - Holly *Tiffany Espensen - Ginger *Madison Pettis - Adyson *Isabella Murad - Milly *Judy Kuhn - Pocahontas *Anika Noni Rose - Princess Tiana *Laura Marano - Ally Dawson *James Arnold Taylor - Raccoon, Goose *Tom Kenny - The Squrriel *Dave Durham - The Stork (Audio Achieve Recording from Country Bear Vacation Hoedown) *Joey Camen - Alligator *David Lodge - Turtle *Ariana Grande - Skye the Octopus *Jeff Bennett - *Debby Ryan - Carly the Chicken *Kimbo Slice - *Steve Blum - Raccoon *Wally Wingert - *Bill Fagerbakke - *Pat Musick - *Neil Kaplan - *Alex Borstein - Cat *Andre Sogliuzzo - Bear (with a Spanish accent) *Dee Bradley Baker - *Frank Welker - Cricket and Frog Sounds *James Avery - *Scottie Haskell - *Reece Holland - *Luana Jackman - *Bob Joyce - *Jonathan Redford - *Chad Reisser - *Josh Keaton - *Jimmie Wood - *Nathan Carlson - *Carmen Twillie - *Harry Middlebrooks - Coyote *Randy Crenshaw - *Michael Lanning - *Linda Harmon - *Nick Jameson - *Rick Logan - *Susan McBride - *Bobbi Page - Mother Possom *Sally Stevens - Mother Rabbit *Ashley Brown - *Brian Sutherland - *Emily Skinner - *Andrew Samonsky - *Kaitlin Hopkins - *Sean McCourt - *Fred Tatasciore - Crocodile Songs On the Open Road - Sora and Goofy Sweet Adeline - Turtle, Bear and Geese Quartet Over My Head Over You - The Dog (Dressed Like a Cowboy) and Skye the Octopus Kentucky Home - Geese Quartet Achy Breaky Heart - Carly the Chicken We Can Make It to the Top - The Stork (Who Dresses Up as Elvis Presley) Life is a Highway - Isabella and The Fireside Girls California Birds - Donald Duck, Jose Caroica & Panchito Singing in the Rain - Kermit the Frog Turkey in the Straw - The Lake Hoohaw Funky Band (Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Munchy Beaver, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, and Baby Butter Otter) The End of Billy the Kid - The Boothill Boys (vulture duo) Pretty Devilished Mary - The Bear Fractured Folk Song - Sora and Goofy Bang! Goes Old Besty - Bird in a Gilded Cage and Fox Highway Trails - Storks, Geese Quartets (male and female), Pig, Bird in a Gilded Cage and Fox Down in the Valley - Pocahontas and Tiana You Don't See Me - Ally Dawson Buffaloo Gals/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain/V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N - The Cast Trivia In This Summer Version of Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown (A Disneyland Attraction), The Show Will Be Either Based or Have Elements from Country Bear Vacation Hoedown. The Weasel is Being Replaced by a Squirrel. In Tokyo Disneyland and International Versions of This Show, The Finale is Different (Like Thank God, I Am a Country Critter) Over My Head Over You is the First Time That Appears in Disney Attraction in America. Merchandise A Show Soundtrack T-Shirt Plush Sora and Goofy Category:Disney attractions Category:Disneyland Resort